role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
TV Goblins
The TV Goblins '''are a race of artificial reptile-like homunculi created by Xal's abilities, that can be used by anyone. Personality These rascals have no real personality to their name, however, what we know is that they're blindly loyal and mischievous, using their abilities in combat anytime they are demanded to with pleasure, they don't seem to think much, making them duller than every other member of the L.O.S.E.R.S by a long-shot, but they still make due with their unique abilities. History Backstory Created by Xal Scheletore's dark magic, the TV Goblins were born from some scrapped pieces of technology, a few bones and organic tissue, they came in large ranks, and, despite their low resistance, proved useful, served in many wars, employed by many space tyrants, these campaigns would abruptly come to a screeching halt after Inspector Cypher put Xal behind bars, they laid dead for a while, until he broke out of prison, signalling a comeback to the TV Goblins. Powers and Ablities General: * '''Large Numbers: '''They come in many packs of T and V Goblins, so don't expect the fight to be a one on one, they are especially good at surrounding. * '''Regeneration: '''By drinking chocolate milk, BUT ONLY CHOCOLATE MILK, they can regenerate lost limbs and holes in the body, but this process is slower than most healing factors. * '''Size Change: '''They can go from average human scale to Kaiju scale if Xal so commands it. T Goblins: Yellow in hue and with blue scales, this variety of homunculi are the weaker, but more agile, side of Xal's Army * '''T Beam: '''From the T on their chest, they're capable of firing a beam of scarlet energy, serves to cut distance. * '''Antennae: '''These antennae percept movement, allowing T Goblins to fare better in the dark, and against cloaked enemies. V Goblins: Blue in skin, yellow spikes, these homunculi are the stronger and slower side of things at Xal's Army * '''V Beam: '''From the V on their chest, they're capable of firing a beam of scarlet energy, serves to cut distance. * '''Durability: '''This variety of TV Goblins has more resistance to damage compared to the T Goblins. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''On their own, Weak: '''They depend a lot of their large numbers, a standard TV Goblin won't last against an adversary alone. * '''Low Intellect: '''Most of L.O.S.E.R.S are braindead idiots, but these guys take the cake, as they struggle even to do the most basic of action without proper guidance. Trivia * Like all the L.O.S.E.R.S members, the TV Goblins parody a negatively received character, in this case, the TV Skeletons, known for being a general annoyance and coming in large numbers, as well as '''gaining invincibility by simply drinking milk. * Potato went full literal with the "TV" aspect of these goblins, they can project any program they want on their screens, serving for entertainment too. * The TV Goblins communicate in Putty Speak. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Anyone) Category:Joke Character Category:Low Intelligence Category:Species Category:Undead Category:Hybrids Category:L.O.S.E.R.S Category:Parody Character